


Valentine's Express

by draagonfly



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, Liquor Chocolate, M/M, Valentine's Express 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draagonfly/pseuds/draagonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reason and Desire bicker over what to do for Noiz this Valentine's Day, Noiz is just along for the ride - not that he's complaining.</p>
<p>Written for @tfavi2-scout on Tumblr!! I hope you have a lovely Valentine's Day! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Express

“Which is better, milk chocolate or dark? Or maybe a mix of both?”

_“I think you should buy a giant bottle of chocolate syrup, cover yourself in it, and let him lick it off of you.”_

Aoba cringed and felt his cheeks grow warm at the mental image. Leave it to Desire to turn his wholesome and romantic Valentine’s Day plans into something reminiscent of a bad porno.

_“Don’t look like that. Sex is the end goal for this whole holiday anyway, why not speed up the process and have a little fun?”_

“I don’t think there’s a ‘goal’ for Valentine’s Day, Desire. Anyway, I’m not going to do that, and neither are you.”

_“Hmph. Boring.”_

“Yeah, so you’re fond of telling me.”

This banter had been going on since that morning when Aoba decided that he wanted to do something nice for Noiz this Valentine’s Day. He wasn’t the best cook, but he had helped Granny make chocolates enough times that he thought it was something he could handle. He planned to make them into little cubes modeled after Usagimodoki, and was stuck debating which type of chocolate Noiz would like best.

Desire had been unhelpfully providing his own commentary on what he thought they should be doing for Noiz. His ideas had so far all been dependent on Aoba being naked with various levels of kinkiness that made Aoba red up to his ears. He had so far been fairly successful at ignoring them.

_“Fine. What about a compromise?”_

Aoba hesitated with a box of white cooking chocolate in his hands. Compromises with Desire never ended well, but, well, he was as much a part of their relationship as Aoba so it was only fair that he had some say in their plans for the evening.

“…What did you have in mind?”

* * *

“I still think we put too much in. And you know Noiz is going to come home with expensive wine too.”

_“Good, even more fun.”_

Aoba sighed. Trying to talk sense into Desire was less than useless. Noiz was due home any minute, and Aoba had just finished making the chocolates. He had, against his better judgement, agreed to a compromise of sorts with Desire – he was allowed to make his “stupid romantic chocolate” provided that he added liquor to them. Aoba had had liquor candy before and truthfully it was pretty good. The idea was made even more appealing when he thought about how Desire would undoubtedly want to have his turn with Noiz at some point tonight, and he would enjoy whatever Desire had in mind a lot more with a little alcohol in his system.

Finally the door clicked, and Noiz entered the apartment.

“Aoba, I’m home.”

“Welcome home, Noiz.”

Aoba stood to greet Noiz at the door, hanging up his coat and giving him his customary welcome-home kiss, eyeing the bottle of probably too expensive wine held securely in Noiz’s hand.

_“You are both so domestic, I’d puke if I wasn’t stuck in your head.”_

“He says ‘welcome home’ too.”

_“Gross.”_

Noiz smiled knowingly and pulled out a small box of chocolate from his pocket, handing it over to a blushing Aoba. No matter how many times Noiz did little things like this for him, it never failed to make him feel warm and giddy inside.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, _hasi_.”

Aoba reached up to press their lips together again. “Thank you, Noiz.”

_“Hurry up and give him our gift, you’ll have plenty of time to kiss him later.”_

Aoba scrunched up his nose at Desire’s interruption, at which Noiz only laughed into their kiss, accustomed to their little arguments. They separated and Aoba took his hand to lead Noiz into the living room where his gift awaited him. “Fine, fine, calm down. Noiz, we have something for you too.”

The smile stuck on Noiz’s face as he allowed Aoba to pull him through the hallway and sat down on the couch. “Should I be worried?”

_“Rude.”_

“Just wait.”

Aoba went into the kitchen to retrieve the chocolate and walked nervously back into the living room. He was certain Noiz would appreciate anything he did for him, but it wasn’t easy to be as confident as Desire when it came to things like this.

He re-entered the room and presented his plate of handmade chocolates to Noiz. Each one was carefully molded in the shape of Usagimodoki; he even used a little food coloring to make them green and blue, Noiz’s favorite colors. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Noiz.”

Noiz was wide-eyed as he took in the display. “You made these yourself?”

Aoba smiled proudly and picked one to hold up to Noiz’s lips. “Yep. And they’re pretty good, if I say so myself.”

Noiz allowed Aoba to place one in his mouth, grinning as the chocolate melted on his tongue. “Liquor?”

“A-ah, yeah. That was Desire’s idea.” He shifted his eyes down and felt Desire grin.

“Hmm.” Noiz hummed and picked one to raise up to Aoba’s mouth, to which he obediently opened and tasted his own chocolate. It was really good, and as he thought, tasted strongly of the brandy he had used. “They’re good. Thank you, Aoba.”

_“My turn! I want to say happy Valentine’s Day too.”_

Aoba took a deep breath and closed his eyes, resigning himself to whatever antics Desire would get up to. “Just don’t do anything too embarrassing…”

Aoba leaned down to give Noiz one more kiss before letting himself be pushed back and Desire take the lead.

_“No promises.”_

-

“Ahh, I feel like I’ve been in there for ages.” Aoba stretched his arms up like he had just awoken from a nap, opening his now bright yellow eyes and grinning down at Noiz. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Noiz~”

Noiz smiled up just as lovingly as he did with Reason, which Desire would never admit still made him happier than ever. “Happy Valentine’s Day. Thanks for the chocolate.”

Aoba rolled his eyes, climbing casually onto Noiz’s lap, straddling him with his knees like it was the most natural thing in the world. “That was Reason’s idea. You know how much he loves that romantic bullshit. I made him add the brandy so it wouldn’t be too lame.”

“I figured as much.” Arms wrapped around Aoba’s waist, keeping him securely in place, and Aoba similarly draped his arms loosely around Noiz’s neck.

_“You’re right, he is rude.”_

“Told you.” Aoba spoke to Reason and then turned his full attention back to the man he was currently sitting on. “My original idea was way better, but he was too scared.”

_“And you’re just as bad!”_

Aoba ignored him and Noiz raised his eyebrows, clearly interested. “Oh? What was your idea?” Reason’s blush was almost strong enough to leak out on to their face, and Aoba chuckled.

“I thought we should just buy a big bottle of chocolate syrup, cover us in it, and let you lick it off of us.” Noiz’s bright green eyes flashed darker in interest and lust as the image settled in his mind. He looked off to the side in contemplation.

“…There’s still time.”

_“Oh my god.”_

Aoba smirked as Reason’s embarrassment left him silent after his initial reaction. “Heh, he’s not saying no.”

_“Desire -!”_

“What do you think? Feel like getting a little messy?” Aoba picked up another liquor chocolate and popped it in his mouth, feeling the brandy warm his skin and watching as the gears turned in Noiz’s head.

Almost immediately he turned back, gazing strongly into Aoba’s eyes. “Yeah.”

_“Damn it, Desire!”_

But Reason’s protests were drowned out as Noiz covered Aoba’s mouth with his own, pulling him down for the first of a long night of kisses.

* * *

_Later…_

“I can’t believe you.”

Aoba cursed his other half as he stood in the shower, scrubbing at the remnants of sticky chocolate covering his body.

_“Don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy it.”_

He grimaced as he moved the cloth down to wash away the chocolate between his butt cheeks, watching the disgusting mixture of syrup and cum slide down his legs and down the drain.

“Why am I the one cleaning us off? This is your fault, you should be dealing with the aftermath.”

_“Nah. You’re better at cleaning. I’m better at getting us dirty. Two sides of the same coin.”_

Finally, the water began to run clear and Aoba hoped he had gotten the last of it.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Desire.” He ran the cloth over himself one more time for good measure and turned the water off, stepping out to dry himself off with one of the too-expensive-but-incredibly-soft towels Noiz insisted on buying.

_“Like it matters.”_

Aoba sighed. He was only complaining for the hell of it – he really had enjoyed it, up until Desire forced him back out afterwards to take over the cleaning. Switching their places was one of the things Desire would probably always be better at.

As much as he complained, he had to admit Desire’s ideas usually ended up being pretty fun, if not a bit embarrassing.

_“Now wait ‘til you hear my plan for next year.”_

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I'll actually write chocolate syrup sex one day...


End file.
